


Snow Men

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Snow Men

 

 

  
“Would you look at those snowflakes...”

Napoleon’s voice was quiet, his expression wistful.  Illya was amused that his friend and partner, the fearsome Napoleon Solo, should be so enchanted by snow.

“I know you’ve seen an abundance of snow my friend.  What makes this so special?”

Napoleon smiled at the memory of a girl, his dad’s 1951 Mercury, and a flat tire in the snow.

“You know Illya, some of my fondest memories are wrapped around overcoming a challenge.  And girls, of course.”

"Of course."  Illya could try to guess Napoleon's memory, but he had some of his own.  
.


End file.
